What Happened During Meeting xx31?
by kimikissu07
Summary: Many are intrigued on how the two became this close. What happened on meeting number xx31? Prussia x Philippines.


**Title:** What Happened During Meeting #xx31?  
><strong>AuthorArtist: **kimikissu07  
><strong>Character(s) or Pairing(s): <strong>Prussia/OC!Philippines, Germany, America, mentions of Spain and others  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> OC characters, human names used, unbeta-ed story.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Many are intrigued on how the two became this close. What happened on meeting number xx31?

* * *

><p><span>Meeting # xx31<span>

"Owww. That hurts!" Gilbert hissed, feeling the bump on the back if his head. Ludwig has thrown him again on the wall.

"_Bruder_, if you can't refrain from disturbing the meeting, please leave," Ludwig said, uncaring. He continued to explain the purpose of the meeting.

"Shit, that was so not awesome," Gilbert whispered.

"Ahm, are you okay?" a girl ask.

Gilbert looked up at her. He saw long black hair, tan skin and dark brown eyes looking at him with worry. He was thrown on the wall near her.

"Yeah," he said, standing and balancing himself, the impact on the wall is quite strong, making him dizzy. He makes use of the wall to steady himself and making his way to the door, deciding that going to clinic is a good thing to do.

Maria glanced at the clock. 11: 58. The nurse might be having lunch by now. She can't stop worrying. Well, she heard the sound of skull and wall clashing, she's pretty sure she heard a clacking sound. She decided to follow him and stood up fast, which calls attention.

"Ahmm, washroom," she excused herself and go out of the room.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to help Gilbert-san," Kiku silently commented.

"Well, that is so Maria," Mei seconded.

Meanwhile, along the corridor where the conference room is located, Maria quickly saw Gilbert, and run after him.

"Hey," Maria greeted.

Gilbert looked at the new comer, eyebrows knot together in confusion.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Can you walk straight?" Maria asks, ignoring his question.

"Of course! The awesome me is used to it anyway," he answered.

"Does Ludwig always do that?"

Gilbert takes note that she said his brother's name as if they are well acquainted.

"Yeah, he's so un-awesome. Who are you, anyway? I only saw you today but you looked familiar," Gilbert asks.

"Oh, I'm Maria Clara dela Cruz, Republic of the Philippines, just call me Maria. I just started to attend the world meeting last week, so it's not surprising that you don't know me. I used to be Antonio's colony, and he always drags me around, so maybe you had seen me before,"

"I see the resemblance," Gilbert said. Maria had tan skin (tanner than Antonio's), dark brown eyes (like Lovino's) and long black wavy hair. If ever she said she's Antonio's and Lovino's love child, he won't be surprise.

"How about you? What's your name?"

"Ha! Poor girl, you don't know me? Well, I'm the most awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia,"

'_Note to self,_' Maria thought, '_look where Prussia is when I got home_,'

The chat ended when they arrived at the clinic. It was locked.

"I'm fine here; just go back on the meeting. West doesn't like explaining things again and again" Gilbert said, making the 'shoo' hand gesture towards Maria.

"No! That should be aided now. The bump is noticeable, you know?" Maria insisted.

Gilbert touches the back of his head and flinched.

"But it's locked,"

"Well, its lunch time, the nurse might be eating lunch by now. Don't worry, leave this to me," she said with confidence.

Maria put her hands in her pocket and searched for some extra hairpins; she found one and used it to open the door.

"Awesome," Gilbert said, impressed.

When they got inside the clinic, Maria told Gilbert to sit and searched for the icepack, she found one and get some ice from the freezer and handed it to Gilbert. Gilbert slowly pressed the icepack on the back of his head, eyes twitching when the cold object come in contact with the bump on his head. He closed his eyes.

"Do you feel dizzy?" she asks Gilbert.

"A bit," after saying that, he felt damp fingers on his temple and moving in slow circles. He opens his eyes and saw Maria.

"Painkillers would help, but it's slow so I'll just massage it," she said. Gilbert made a small noise and closed his eyes again.

After a few minutes, Gilbert is starting to relax, but then, the sudden stop of the fingers made him open his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm gone too long, I need to go back now. Do you feel fine now? Are you coming with me?" Maria asks.

Gilbert suddenly thought that it would be lonely on his own inside the clinic, so he agreed. 

**- x x x x x -**

The doors opened, making a loud creak sound that catches attention. Maria put her head in first, and saw that many of the nations are looking at her. She quickly straighten herself and go inside, with Gilbert following close her.

"Maria, what took you so long?" Ludwig asks, looking confused.

"I-I got lost. Gilbert helped me to find the way back here," she reasoned.

Ludwig nodded, looking somewhat relieve. He, then, looked at Gilbert.

"_Bruder_, please refrain from disturbing the meeting," he just said.

"Okay, okay," Gilbert answered.

Maria sits down beside Mei and Gilbert followed and sits down on the vacant seat beside Maria. Many noticed it but decided to ignore it. The meeting continued.

Thirty minutes later, Ludwig finally declared lunch, partly because of Feliciano crying 'Pastaa~' every now and then.

During lunch, Gilbert and Maria talk about many things like, Canada's maple syrup, pandas, Gilbird, beach, and other nonsense.

One hour later, the meeting resumed.

In between speeches, lectures, suggestions and fights, Maria and Gilbert are chatting. Ludwig noticed this and asked Maria about the topic.

"What are you say about this, Maria?" Ludwig called her attention.

"Ha? Ahmm. I think we should have alternatives, or just lessen the use of petroleum. But small countries like me can't afford to do that, so maybe, we should ask first the bigger countries to do that. Bigger countries are using greater amount of petroleum, if they lessen the uses of it, they can save more petroleum and more money," Maria confidently answered.

Alfred stood up and shut "That's my Philippines! Then, I'll start first, because I'm a hero! And heroes act first!"

That draws the attention from Maria to Alfred and they started to fight again, Arthur shutting up Alfred, Alfred saying some heroic statements, France disagreeing at the two of them and so on.

"Nice one," Gilbert whispered and Maria answers it with a smile.

After the commotion, which Vash ended with a bang, the meeting continued. While the rest are discussing about the petroleum crisis, Maria and Gilbert are talking about Antonio's idiotness, you can hear Antonio sneezing in the background.

"And then Lovino attacked him!" Gilbert clapped his hands on his mouth to prevent his laughter to escape.

But Maria let out a loud "Pffffffffffffffft" and saw that she draws attention to herself (again) and covered it up with series of coughs.

Mei quickly gives Maria water to stop the coughs.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Maria handed her the glass of water and nodded. She thanked her after that.

"I'm okay, please continue," she said after seeing that the attention is still on her and leans back on her seat and took deep breathes.

Gilbert leaned towards her and said "That's awesome,"

Maria turned to him and gave him a proud smile.

"I know, right?" 

**- x x x x x x x x x x -**

Meeting #xx32

Something's wrong. It's too quite. The meeting is too organized. Someone is not ruining it. Gilbert.

Where is Gilbert?

As if everyone were having the same thoughts, they turn their heads to search for the albino, only to found him talking with Maria.

Gilbert is sitting beside her, his left hand supporting his head while the other is making gestures to emphasize his story. Maria laughed. It seems like she's enjoying Gilbert's company. And it seems like Gilbert is enjoying hers too, seeing that he doesn't bother to disturb the meeting.

Many are intrigued on how the two became this close. What happened last meeting?

Well, at least Maria can keep Gilbert on the leash. 

**- x x x x x x -**

**A/N:** FINISHED! HAHAHAHAH! This is supposed to be short, really. Like, below 1000 words. I made a fanart for this fic, about the last paragraph and I drew one GermanyPH. LOL, Imma post that later. I made Germany talk here often, no? Let's just say that he is the host country. Hahah! Thanks for reading and please review :D


End file.
